Many forms of receptacles have been known for use in the collection of medical specimens from both humans and animals. A particular example of the use of specimens in the diagnosis of disease is the practice of currettage in the case of intrauterine disease. There are of course areas other than emdometrial instances where contents or portions of a body are collected for diagnostic purposes. In substantially any case, what is collected or withdrawn will normally include solid, semi-solid, etc., portions (e.g., tissue) and associated fluids, including whatever liquid flushing medium is employed. The present invention provides a receptacle of liquid-impervious material in which these several substances are separated, primarily by a screen or like foraminous partition within a container. Materials of lesser substance than that retained by the screen pass through the screen into a compartment below the screen and excess flushing medium is drained off into an outer container within which the inner, partitioned container is relatively loosely fitted. A common cover closes both containers and the receptacle and its contents are easily handled for subsequent examimation, testing, etc.